


Ice in the Eyes

by Emiii8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Flashback to Present, this is from Eren's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiii8/pseuds/Emiii8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FROM EREN'S POV<br/>How him and Annie became friends while training, and then expands into how their friendship formed and shows a bit that Annie isn't emotionless. </p>
<p>"Flashback to Present" means that their time in training is a flahback Eren is experiencing while visiting Annie in her crystal state. So basically, all training days are memories and him talking to Annie's crystal is actually present....sorry if that seems confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice in the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm having a writers block and I figured this may be a good way to try and break it. I really really REALLy like this ship and I can never find any works for it so I figured I may as well take a shot at maybe trying to get more people to write some annieren.
> 
> I tried to show how i think their relationship would work and how they would interact with one another.And I tried to show that maybe Annie separated herself from others because she was afraid that the mission she was carrying out would hurt them. Of course, she wasn't planning on Eren stepping into her life and not leaving. 
> 
> My tumblr is im-just-an-outcast if you ever want to talk to me. I would really enjoy it if you guys did. And feel free to lie or comment or something. I really hope you guys like this. ^_^

Ice in the Eyes 

It had been a few hours after training had ended. I sat with Mikasa and Armin at supper, staring into my bowl of soup. I couldn’t stop thinking about how Annie was able to perfectly execute her karate moves on whoever she wanted. Whether they were small like Christa or big and bulky like Reiner, she was able to bring them down. Of course, she appeared to be gentler with Christa than Reiner.

Then she had become my sparring partner. I knew I couldn’t take her down but, it wouldn’t hurt to try right? She had me pinned in under ten seconds with the wooden knife at my throat. Hell, I could barely remember what she even did to get me on the ground.

Envy was never someone I wanted myself to express. But I was very envious of her, and her skills. She would be in the top ten of our class when this was over.

“Eren, you alright?” I heard Mikasa ask as she tapped me on my shoulder.

“Huh? Oh…yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired. I’ve been training hard lately trying to perfect my fighting. Although, it feels rather useless. Who are we fighting? I doubt any one of us will be doing a one-on-one fistfight with a titan.” I told her.

“That’s funny,” Armin answered, “I’ve never heard you describe our training as ‘useless’. You always appeared so eager to get out there and prepare to fight the titans! Someone must have put this idea in your head.” He stated.

Mikasa and he were both looking at me, waiting for my response. While Annie had me down on the ground, she had mentioned to me how she thought this training was dumb and useless. That the only reason it seemed important was to separate the foolish from the clueless. Because, in all truth we don’t know who we are all fighting.

“Forget it.” I said, and took my tray and got up to leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“OMFH.”

Once again I found myself working with Annie and once again, I found myself on the floor, her on top of me.

“Alright Eren. That seems like enough for today.” She said solemnly, and got up.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, I didn’t want her to go just yet. I had to know how she so easily knocked everyone over.

“Hey! Who taught you how to fight?” I asked her, before she got too far. She paused, and stood still, before turning her head slightly to face me. She pulled her blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Even though she gave that standoffish, bored attitude, she was still graceful when she moved.

“My dad.” Was her short response.

It was always short responses with her. Like she didn’t want to hold a long conversation with someone and find herself attached. If that made any sense. Something about her intrigued me. She rarely spoke to anyone besides a cadet named Mina. And even then, she only spoke with her for maybe five minutes every day. I wanted to befriend Annie. I wanted to find out who she was. It annoyed me how much I wanted to talk to her but couldn’t. She always found a way to end any conversation before it became something bigger. I had to find a way to keep it going.

“He must have been a pretty good teacher. You’re technique is amazing!” I told her, feeling my face feeling a little hot. Besides Mikasa, I had never really spoken to girls. Most thought I was just some weird hotheaded punk.

The strangest most beautiful thing then happened. Annie actually smiled. It wasn’t big but, it also wasn’t too small. I could see the corners of her mouth turn up and wow, she looked even more beautiful er-graceful than ever.

“If you like it so much, maybe I could teach it to you?” she offered, looking at me with her icy blue eyes. But the cold hard ice had seemed to melt, and now what was left was the shinning crystal that I had once seen hanging in a rich ladies ear.

I couldn’t help the grin that formed on my face.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I told her, and she nodded before turning to walk away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Annie? Please, I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me. Annie please, tell me this isn’t true. Tell me this isn’t who you are.” I begged her, looking inside the crystal for any movement. Even just a finger twitch would be a blessing.

“Annie, please. Come out now. I’m sure-I’m sure we can find a way to explain this to the king. Please you have no idea how shitty it is out here. We’re all lost and confused, and most importantly scared. Annie, please if you come out I swear I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll kill anyone who lays a hand on you. Just please come out and help us. Tell us why you did what you did. Tell me why! I need an explanation!” I cried sinking down so that I was now talking to her feet. Still nothing.

“I don’t know what to think now. I believed I was your friend! I still do, and I-I don’t know if you were kind to me because you were my friend or if you just needed to find a way to get close to me. I am your friend Annie. Even after all this, I still want to be with you.” I whispered the last part.

But Annie still stayed still.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eren, watch me again.” She instructed, and once again demonstrated the move on the hanging doll, “You kick at the leg first and then grab the opposite hand, and pull them down. You’re grabbing at the same hand on the side you’re kicking.” She spoke, and showed the move once again.

“So, if I kick at the right leg then I grab at the left hand?” I asked her. Believe it or not I was very confused. I understood I had to grab at the opposite side of the kick but, whenever I stepped up to show her, I either grabbed and then kicked or kicked and grabbed the same side.

“If you need to go slow then go slow. Don’t be an idiot and keep doing it fast and wrong.” She said very bluntly.

“You don’t always have to be so rude ya know?”

“Sorry, it’s my personality. Also that fact that I can’t stand idiots.”

“You know what?!” I yelled and grabbed at her, kicking her right leg and grabbing at her left arm yanking her down. Because I caught her off guard she fell, and I swung my right leg over and got on top of her. I had actually did the move correctly.

“AH!” she yelled when she hit the ground. That’s when reality set in.

“Annie! Oh god, I’m really sorry, I just let my anger take control, oh please don’t be hurt!” I yelled, my eyes widening at her laying under me.

“E…Er…Eren…” she breathed out, “Don’t ever apologize after kicking someone’s ass.” She said, and I saw her smirk slightly.

“Hehe.” I sighed, relived that she wasn’t hurt.

That was when she grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me onto her. Wrapping her leg around mine she then forced it under my stomach and pushed me over, leaving her once again on top of me.

“Because it give them the opportunity to do that.” She said, sitting down on my stomach.

Holy fucking shit.

“You gotta teach me that.” I laughed, which caused her to smile again.

-x-

We spent a lot of our training time together after that. Even though it was only an hour, it felt like a millennia. I enjoyed our time together. Sometimes Bert or Reiner would come in but, I much more preferred it when it was just Annie and I.

It all happened so suddenly. We hadn’t ever talked outside this training room yet, I already knew it was all I needed. I had developed some feelings for her. I found myself sad when our sessions ended, and I started to catch myself drifting out of reality and thinking about her at meals. Mikasa and Armin noticed as well. But for some reason, they didn’t seem to dwell on it. No doubt Armin had convinced Mikasa that I was just sleepy. That didn’t stop her from questioning me at dinner one day.

“Eren, you need to eat and not play with your food.” She scolded.

“Eren are you sure you’re okay? You seem, distracted.” Armin added.

“I’m fine. Honestly, I really am. I may be a bit sleepy but, our evaluation is coming up soon, and I want to score decently on it.” I told them, which wasn’t a lie. In two days we would perform for Shadis and show him what we’ve learned in these three years of training. I did want him to notice me.

“Just don’t overdo yourself Eren. In order to perform well, you’ll have to be strong. And staring at your bread isn’t going to help.” Mikasa lectured.

“Mikasa I-“but she cut me off by shoving a piece of bread into my mouth, nearly gagging me. Armin laughed when I shouted at her, but soon enough I was laughing as well.

-x-

I had done it. I had actually graduated. But not only was I now a soldier, I was also fifth in my class. I was actually fifth! What was even more pleasing was that Jean had gotten sixth. But maybe if he actually tried when sparring, he would have scored better.

Although, now wasn’t exactly a time to be thinking such things. I just sent Armin and Mikasa away after telling them that I was still joining the Survey Corpse. Even though I had the option to join the Military Police. Mikasa thought I was being foolish and then proceeded to explain that she would join with me. I told her she was the foolish one, being top of the class. She should go to the MP but, she refused. Armin followed up with her, stating he was coming as well, because he was hellbent on seeing the outside world. In the end they both left me alone. I knew they could protect themselves but, if something ever happened to them…

“That was quite a speech you gave in there.” Annie said, plopping down next to me.

“Oh. Yeah that.” I said, looking down. I had gotten angry and ended up ranting to the entire class about how I believed the top ten should go and fight the titans. We had the skills, we could do it? So why hide in the interior when we could go out and make a change?

“I’m sorry, I forgot you’re going to the join the police.” I told her, feeling bad for basically calling her a chicken.

“It’s fine…If I didn’t have my reasons for joining, I might have gone to the scouts with you.” She said, and it created a sliver of hope in my heart.

I had been real with myself a few nights before. I had finally accepted that yes, while Annie was very blunt and antisocial, I had allowed myself to see past that. I feel like I got to see the real Annie, the one she hid behind her blonde hair, hoodie, and bored intimating facial expression. I had gotten her to smile, and while they weren’t huge smiles, they were still smiles. I had befriended her, she let me know just now. By showing me that she cares, whether she knows she did or not. I had to let her know that I cared as well. And while I may care more I could still hope that maybe she would return my feelings?

“Annie I…”

“Don’t Eren. Just don’t.” she said.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I know enough. Look, right now things are complicated for the both of us. I’m leaving for the interior soon and you’ll be traveling outside the walls soon. I don’t want to get attached to you.”

“Bullshit Annie! We’ve every day for last few months together for an hour at least. I consider you my friend, so already you’re attached to me.” I told her.

“Eren you just don’t understand, I’m not the person you want to be with!” she protested.

“Why Annie? Why are you so afraid of letting someone into your life? Why do you not believe that you truly are special!? You have amazing fighting skills, you refuse to take shit from anyone. You’re like a silent weapon! Annie why can’t you see how special you are, and that you need to stop being afraid of the world?” I asked her. I didn’t understand how she was able to live the way she did.

“Because it’s all I know Eren!” she cried, and turned to run down the steps towards the cabins.

I wanted to run after her, but the rest of the class emerged from the dining hall then and began to walk down the steps towards me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at her feet, tears running down my face. Ever since that night, I hadn’t felt right. I had to stay focused on the mission outside but, somehow Annie still got into my head. I wondered what she was doing inside the walls. Then of course the female titan showed up. The things that we did to her. I wonder if Annie could feel all the spears piercing her body.

 I shuddered not wanting to think about that. I knew now why Annie feared the world. She was afraid for the secret she held, could have gotten her killed at any moment. We have no idea what her plan was, no one really tells me anything. All I knew, was that tomorrow morning I was leaving with Captain Levi and his new squad. I couldn’t leave though. Not without saying goodbye.

“Annie, I’m so sorry. I’m so so so sorry, and while that’s useless now I just wanted you to know. I don’t hate you, I don’t think I can bring myself to ever hate you. Just please come back to me.”


End file.
